


A Cold Winter Day

by Cinnabunni



Series: Teenage Cousins Shenanigans AU [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Christmas Movies, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Snow, Snowball Fight, TCS AU, Teenage Cousins Shenanigans AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Schools are out because of the snow, so the cousins decided to take a break and have fun!This is the Teenage Cousins Shenanigans (tcs) AU, which originated from Soldrawss on Tumblr
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander, Donald Duck & Della Duck, Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander, Gladstone Gander & Fethry Duck
Series: Teenage Cousins Shenanigans AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568674
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	A Cold Winter Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolBaby/gifts).



Donald woke up to the sound of his alarm. He turned it off groggily, washed up, and headed to the kitchen, only to find a very happy Fethry eating pancakes.

“Well, you’re more chipper than usual. I mean, it is Monday,” Donald commented, and Fethry looked up at him with a giant grin.

“Haven’t you looked outside yet? School’s closed!” Donald looked put the window, and saw that everything outside was covered in a thick layer of snow.

“Huh, I guess you’re right. There’s no way they’d let us go to school in this condition,” Donald started to smile. “I’m gonna go tell Della Gladstone.” Donald said as he headed to their rooms. Thankfully, Della was still asleep, but Donald knew that Gladstone was in the bathroom.

“Sis, sis, wake up,” Donald said, shaking his sister’s shoulder. She groaned, and glared at him from her blanket.

“What do you want?”

“Gladstone’s in the bathroom already, you got up too late.”

“What? Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” She threw herself off of the bed, and ran towards the bathroom, Donald following behind trying to contain his laughter. He could hear both of them yelling at each other from down the hall, Della banging on the door. Soon it got quiet, then Della walked back to Donald.

“So, I take it that Gladdie won that battle?” he asked, smiling at her.

“Whatever,” she said, playfully punching her brother’s shoulder. “I just let him win this time.”

“Yeah, _sure_ you did,” Della laughed as he lightly pushed her, rolling his eyes. “Oh, by the way, there’s no school today.” Donald’s smile grew as realization hit Della.

“You mean that I could’ve been sleeping in this whole time? Jerk!”

“Nope, because once you and Gladstone are done hogging up the bathroom and eating, we’re heading outside. Because there’s snow.” Della’s face lit up, as she ran to the nearest window and opened it. The cold air attacked her face, but she didn’t care as she took in the sight of the frozen, cold world outside. She stared out, appreciating the beautiful coldness.

“Della, could you _please_ close the window? Its freezing!”

“But Don, there’s snow outside! And a lot of it, too! We never get snow out here!”

“I know that, but can’t you stare at the snow with it closed?”

“ _Fine_ ,” she groaned as she closed it, and headed to the kitchen, where Fethry was finishing up.

“I’ll eat first, but if Gladstone’s not done by then, he’s got another coming his way,” she threatened, holding a joking tone in her voice, but Donald knew otherwise. The twin ate toast together, talking with Fethry. Once Della was done though, she raced over to the bathroom to see if Gladstone was still in there.

He was.

Donald continued to have a normal conversation, ignoring the yelling that was in the bathroom. A few minutes later, Gladstone joined them.

“Good morning Gladdie! School’s out!” Fethry said cheerfully, as Gladstone him a confused look. But, once he looked outside, he let out a gasp as he went over to the window to get a closer look.

“My god… it’s so beautiful outside,” he said, talking to no one. “Do we even have heavy enough jackets or any type of Winter clothes for this?” He did have a point. They rarely had cold enough nights for it to snow, so they never had to worry about it.

“Don’t know if you do, but I’m sure that I’ll find something,” Donald said, though he wasn’t completely sure.

“I’ll probably be able to find something in my closet,” Gladstone replied, nodding to himself.

“Well, I’m going to get my snow gear on!” Fethry ran to his room, leaving Gladstone and Donald in the kitchen.

“We should probably go do the same, cuz.” Donald lifted his eye brows.

“And what about breakfast?” Gladstone gave a shrug.

“Not feeling up to it right now. I’ll probably eat a snack before I go outside, though.” Donald mumbled a tiny ‘fine’, and left the room to back into his own.

Donald, sadly, couldn’t find any w inter coats that could keep him warm out there, though he swore he owned at least one. After searching everywhere in his room, he couldn’t find any. So, he had to settle with a lighter jacket than he would’ve liked (it wasn’t too bad, though. It was the heaviest jacket that he owned, though pretty light, and would make him cold of there in a matter of seconds), and he found a pair of gloves (they weren’t made for snow, but he figured that gloves were better than no gloves). He did find his combat boots, and figured that the boots would be the best against the snow.

Once he arrived at the front door, he realized that he was the last ready. Della, he assumed she couldn’t find anything like him, had two coats on, along with a pair of over-sized mittens. Gladstone wore an emerald green peacoat, all buttoned up, and a pair of thin looking gloves, clearing not made for snow. Fethry was the most prepared out of his cousins: he had a giant, bright red bubble jacket, with thick gloves that were waterproof, a pair of snow goggles resting on his beak effectively covering his eyes (where did he get those?), and had his signature hat on.

Fethry had a huge smile on his face. “Alright, everyone is here, let’s get going!” Fethry opened the door and rushed outside, jumping into the snow. The other three laughed at their cousin’s antics, and went to join him. The cold immediately attacked Donald once he entered the snow. The snow went past his ankles, the cold of the snow eating up his feet and the bottom parts of his legs. He trudged against the snow, joining the others. But, as he walked over to Fethry, and now Gladstone and Della, he tripped. He fell face first into the snow, feeling the wetness of the cold soak his jacket and gloves. He heard Fethry and Gladstone laugh, as Della helped him back up. He dusted off the snow off of his feathers.

Gladstone continued to laugh. “Don…Donald, you okay? Because-oh my god-because that was pretty funny-” he was cut off, as a snowball hit directly on his face. Not expecting it, Gladstone fell back from the force of it. He fell into the snow, sitting there, surprised. Della and Donald laughed at him, and Gladstone joined, too.

“Are we gonna do a snowball fight? I call Gladdie being on my team!” Fethry said excitedly, and helped Gladstone up, clinging onto his arm.

“Alright, you’re on, Fethry. We can take ‘em, right Don?” Donald had a smirk on his face.

“Oh yeah, I think we can win this. I-” Donald was interrupted by a snowball flying through the air, towards him, but dodged it. “Hey! I wasn’t done!” Fethry and Gladstone continued to make snowballs.

“It’s already started, cuz. Better start making snowballs.”

“C’mon!” Della grabbed her brother’s arm, and ran across the yard, to behind the house. “You make snowballs-place them over there-and I’ll make the snow fort.” Della started to pact snow together, making a base. Donald quickly made snowballs, placing them near Della, and was surprised to see that Fethry and Gladstone weren’t coming to attack. Della made a sloppy wall of snow, standing tall enough where both could be mostly covered (if they made themselves small enough), so Della was proud of herself with that. Donald and Della grabbed armfuls of snowballs, and went out to find their cousins. But, before they could get far, they were jumped by Fethry and Gladstone, and started to bombard them with snowballs.

That’s how the rest of the morning went for the cousins; chasing around one another, throwing snowballs, pushing each other into the snow (or, if you’re Donald, tripping and falling every few minutes), and, in the end, made multiple different snowmen. The only reason why they did go inside was because they were all freezing, and couldn’t feel their fingers (Donald was pretty sure he was on the verge of getting frostbite). Once they all got inside, they took off their outer layers.

“You know, I’m a little sad that this will probably be a little ruined, but it was worth it,” Gladstone said, holding up the peacoat, revealing that the majority of the coat was soaked from the snow.

“Eh, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Donald said, but quickly made a face when he got close to it. “Smells horrible, though.”

“Well, what did you expect? It _is_ made out of wool, you know.”

“So? What does that have to do with anything?”

Gladstone let out a huff. “ _So,_ it means that if it gets wet, it’ll smell horrid; like a wet sheep. But I have a feeling that with it being out in the snow will weaken the fibers and just ruin the entire thing. But, like I said, it was completely worth it.”

“Okay, but why do you know so much about wool?”

“Well, I would like to know what I buy,” Gladstone scoffed, but before Donald could retort, Della interrupted. “Hey, can you guys stop arguing for now? Gladstone, bring down the movie options for us to pick from-and I _will_ know if you are being biased and will only bring stuff you like-and Donald, make four cups of your famous hot chocolate for all of us, please.” Fethry came entering the room with a mountain of blankets in his arms, and dumped them on the couch.

“Blankets are here,” he said, and proceeded to bury himself in the fluffy blankets. As Donald was in the kitchen making hot chocolate, the three argued about what movie to watch. Well, not really a movie, more of deciding the genre, first.

“No Gladstone, we aren’t watching _any_ romance movie, or any dramas whatsoever,” Della said, putting logs into the fireplace, and a few crumbled-up balls of paper in there as well.

“Why not? You make it sound like I force you to watch my movies all the time.”

“You do!”

“Why don’t we watch a fantasy movie? We haven’t watched one of those in a while,” Fethry asked underneath of pile of blankets. Della sighed, striking the match, and caught one of the paper-balls on fire.

“I’m not in the mood for fantasy right now,” she replied, her attention fully on the small fire that was slowly growing.

“What if we watched a holiday movie?” Donald asked, entering the room with four full mugs of hot chocolate. He handed three of the four to his cousins and sister, and took a drink from his own.

Fethry’s face lit up. “We _should_ watch a Christmas movie! That’d be totally fun!” Della smiled, walking away from the fire, it starting to roar and crackle, and joined the rest on the couch.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea, Donnie. Which one should we watch?”

“Well, that ones I brought down were _Home Alone_ , _A Christmas Story_ , _Elf_ , _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , and _Die Hard_.” Gladstone listed, and looked over to the others. “I don’t really mind what we watch, so you guys can pick.”

“Well, since we’re going to watch a holiday movie, and _Die Hard_ is an _action_ movie,” Gladstone rolled his eyes dramatically, not agreeing with what Donald said, and Della just hoping that they won’t start up another argument, “I say we watch either _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , or _A Christmas Story_.”

“I say we watch _A Christmas Story_!”

“I second that.”

“Alright then, I’ll set it up.” Gladstone got the movie up, while Fethry past around each blanket that he had to each of his cousins, while they drank their hot chocolate. Throughout the movie, Della would get up to check the fire, adding more logs time to time. Fethry sat closely to Gladstone, happily sipping his hot chocolate, while Gladstone and Donald would add commentary and their own opinions to certain scenes of the movie.

And even though none of the four said so, they all collectively agreed that the day off was well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this AU belongs to Solbabydraws on Tumblr (https://soldrawss.tumblr.com/)  
> And they have another blog dedicated to said AU! (https://tcsauaskblog.tumblr.com/)  
> I absolutely LOVE this AU, it's one of my favorites for Ducktales!


End file.
